He's in what?
by Duoloopo
Summary: 1x2 sort of The office gossip has noticed that Agent Heero Yuy has been acting strangely lately. What could it be? Oneshot, silliness.


**HE'S IN - WHAT?**

A/N - Yeah, yeah. I need to finish my other stories. Gotcha. I'll get right on it.

DISCLAIMER - Have I ever claimed to own Gundam Wing? No. You know why? Because I don't want to be sued. And it's true. I don't own it.

- I also don't own the song from which this is almost literally 'stolen'. 'She's in Love' from The Little Mermaid On Broadway. Look it up on You Tube. It's a seriously awesome song. Some lines were taken directly out of the song too. It needed to be done.

* * *

"I'm talking about Heero that's who!" Nichols exclaimed.

"SHHHH!"

"What about him?" Reeve asked.

"He sure is acting strangely."

"I'll say! Walking in circles, twiddling his thumbs!" Tachikawa added.

"That boy is up to his ears in something. Yesterday, he stumbled! Claimed he was dizzy!"

"Shhhh, here he comes!"

The group near the water cooler quieted as Heero made his way by, a slight smile on his lips.

"Hey Heero." Ackart said nonchalantly before getting a couple dozen elbows in her ribs.

A hush settled on the group as Heero faced them and waved, his smile wider than anyone had ever lived to tell about.

"Taking your break?" Ackart added, confirming the groups observations.

"Uh huh… The paperwork doesn't finish itself." And with that, Heero walked off, past the water cooler and into his office.

"See what I mean?" Nichols asked Kerr. "He's not making sense. Now follow me."

In a line, the group made towards Heero's office door. Peering in over each others heads they watched as Agent Yuy sat at his computer, nodding his head in time to the song he was quietly humming.

"He's been like this all week! Work, work, work!"

"What's different about that?" Kerr asked.

"He's gone from humming to scowling to sighing while doing it!"

"I'm starting to see." Kerr answered.

--

"Yuy! Where you going? We were thinking about going for a drink." Reeve dared to ask at closing that day.

Heero started off in what seemed to be a very subdued fit of giggles. After gathering himself, and after a very wary Reeve backed a few steps, Heero answered. "Showers."

"Mind if we join you?" Nichols appeared with the rest of the gossip and then some.

"Sure." Agent Yuy made for the elevator and upon entering alone, turned back and waved the group in. "Hurry."

The coed showers left nothing to the imagination, and all watched as Yuy stripped in record time and made for the showers before any of them had gotten their shoes off.

"In a hurry, Yuy?" Ayres asked, stepping in beside the dark haired boy. There was no answer and Ayres looked over. A tap on his shoulder and a finger in the right direction showed him that Agent Yuy, Ex Gundam Pilot, was already dry and putting on clothes.

"Maybe it's a phase. Like growing pains or a late puberty." Nell offered.

"He's twenty one!"

"No it's more than a phase. He's just not himself."

The silence that befell the group left an ominous feeling.

"Shit! He's hurt!"

"Maybe he's sick."

"Blood on the brain?"

"A pulled muscle?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Just thought I'd ask. Have _you _ ever pulled your-"

"Maybe the flu! He could be delirious!"

"But it's not flu season. And his last field mission was weeks ago."

Another ominous silence. The group looked to each other, for clues that one of them might know.

"Oh no…" Nichols finally stated.

"What?"

"Oh wait…"

"WHAT?"

"It's clear!"

"Damnit woman, just tell us!" A familiar voice rose above the crowd. They looked back to see none other than Agent Chang, also Ex Gundam pilot, unabashedly naked and ushering them on.

"He's in love."

"Love?"

"Love."

"That's what the woman said isn't it?" Agent Chang received a group glare.

--

"Maybe he's thinking about marriage!" Weller spoke.

"Then is _must_ be love!"

"Look. Look! I think he's even wearing new shoes! Maybe he's got a date tonight!"

"If I bought new shoes for every date I had-"

"I'm happy for him."

"He deserves it."

"It's been so long since he's been interested in someone."

"He's been interested?" Wufei asked.

"Well… no… Not that we know- Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"He's on cloud nine! It's sweet if you ask me."

"Sickening if you ask _me_."

"Shut up Chang. How did you ever steal Merquise?"

"I must have natural charm-ow!"

"Hey, here comes Duo."

"Maybe he'll know."

The group tries to act innocent as who they suspect is Duo walks by. Reeve reaches past the cubical and grabs a shirt to pull in.

"Tell us what you know!" They ask only to find themselves with a face full of gun and Trowa Barton.

"You aren't Maxwell."

"No."

"You can put the gun down now."

"No."

"Where's Maxwell?"

Trowa lifted a finger and pointed in the direction where Duo was last seen.

"Talking to Winner."

In unison they leaned through the doorway and looked down the hall. Obviously, Duo had stopped and poked a head in to Winner's office to talk and somehow Barton had meandered by at the wrong time.

One by one, hands let go of Barton's clothes.

"Heh, heh."

"Thanks." They watched as Barton fixed his jacket on straight. "Now." Trowa turned towards them. "What's going on!"

Jaws dropped as the image of Titan Trowa Barton, Ex Gundam pilot, bled into another gossiping coworker.

"Whoa! Who's birthday?" They heard a voice from behind Trowa.

"Maxwell!" They all gasped.

"Yeah, that's me-EE!" He finished as he was pulled into already filled beyond fire limits cubical.

"Duo! Have you noticed anything weird about… you know who?"

Duo's eyebrows lifted into confusion before Trowa's elbow found his ribs.

"You mean Heero? I'll say!"

A symphony of _what_'s filled the tiny space.

"He's been completely ignoring me! And he's been unusually quiet."

"What's weird about that?"

"I said _unusually_!"

"Right."

"And he's been kind of mean." Trowa added for Duo.

"Not to us. Earlier he was smiling and waving."

"Well he's been mean to me!" Duo interjected. "Plus, he's been having bad dreams. I've had to wake him twice this week and when I did he got all defensive and… and he's been cold. Sleeping with extra blankets!"

Rubbing their chins they all thought.

"Come here. Watch." Duo said as they filtered out of the cubical. "He's finishing up for the day." He added as they made their way towards the shared office of Maxwell and Yuy.

"Stay here." Duo mouthed.

Agent Winner noticed the twenty or so employees steeped outside of Heero and Duo's office.

"What's going on?"

"Shhhh!"

"Watch love." Trowa added before he thought. Quatre blushed at the coming out of him and his partner. "Heero's acting weird."

"Hey Heero, buddy!" Duo dropped in his chair, across from Heero.

_Grunt._

Duo looked to the group with a face that said "see?!"

Trowa waved his hand for Duo to try harder.

"Boy… it's hot in here!" Duo tried to act as inconspicuous as possible as he dropped his jacket from his shoulders. "Really… very… hot." He punctuated with taking his belt off slowly. Next he unbuttoned his pants and slowly (and loudly) unzipped. "Aren't you hot?" _Grunt._ Duo turned to the side and slowly slid his pants over his hips, sure to catch his boxers and pull them down a little. "Whoops!" He added teasingly. _Grunt._

"He didn't even look up! I mean, shit, I'm a guy and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Maxwell!"

"Shush!"

Duo quickly pulled his clothes on before trying one last time. He walked over to Heero and tapped him on the shoulder.

………..

No response. Duo turned to the group and shrugged before leaving Yuy behind.

"See. And that's not all. He's been sighing and humming!"

"He usually talks to you doesn't he? Maybe you can find out after work." Winner chimed in.

"I could but if he doesn't want to-"

"Duo! Quatre!" Wufei spoke up from beside Trowa. He inclined his head towards the others.

"We think we might know what it is."

"Well? WELL!!"

"He's in love."

"No!" Quatre and Duo spoke simultaneously unbelieving.

"The sighing."

"He's aglow, look!"

"He's practically swooning!

"Oh no!" Duo yelped.

"When you put it that way…" Quatre trailed off.

"He's in love!" Duo grabbed Quatre's shoulders and shook.

"Looks that way Duo."

"Heero's got the hots – ow!"

"What are you? Twelve?" Wufei scowled.

Heero stood from his seat just then and made his way out of the office and towards Une's office for the end of the day report.

"Damn! It's true. His hips are swishing!" Duo exclaimed.

"I wonder who it is."

"He's in love!" Duo howled.

"He found a keeper, it looks like."

"He's in love!" Duo whispered in disbelief.

"He's gone… far gone."

"He's in love!" He sobbed.

Agent Yuy closed Une's door behind him as he made his way back towards his office. He almost missed the group of twenty or so co-workers congregating in the hallway.

The group fell quiet at the approach of Yuy.

"Heero!" Duo started. Before he could finish, Heero blushed and rushed into his office.

"He blushed!"

"It's one of us!"

"Alright, alright. What's with the suspicious huddle?" A voice resounded over the group. All eyes settled on Commander Une.

"Yuy's in love and acting weird!"

"Maxwell practically stripped and he didn't do a thing!"

"Maxwell…" Her voice gave away her frustration.

"Heero and someone… sitting in a tree!"

"He couldn't have been more red, Commander."

"It's so obvious!"

"He's caught. Hook. Line. And Sinker."

"Crushed out!"

"Turned on!"

"Worked up!"

"Knocked down." Duo muttered.

"Hit hard!"

"In deep."

"He's definitely in love!"

"Well that explains a lot." Une countered.

"Commander!" Duo gaped.

"It's pretty clear Maxwell. I could practically see floating hearts in his wake all week."

_Click_.

All eyes turned to Agent Yuy standing in his office door.

"Duo." He said.

The group pushed Duo towards Heero. Duo fought and shook his head in obvious disappointment.

"Ask who it is."

"Talk to him!"

"Find out all the details!" They whispered.

"Yeah Heero?" Duo said as he reached his friend. Everyone could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Is there a party I forgot?" Heero whispered as he peered over Duo's shoulder.

"Ahh… no. Just talking." Duo answered equally quiet.

"Oh. Okay." Duo nodded and made to turn around.

"Oh!" The crowd gasped. Heero had reached out and grabbed Duo's arm to which Duo blushed profusely.

"Does Maxwell like Yuy?" Someone asked to where Heero and Duo couldn't hear.

"No." Wufei answered.

"But-"

"He _loves_ Yuy." Trowa interrupted.

"Has for a long time." Quatre explained. The crowd quieted as they watched Heero pull Duo into their office. The door closed.

"Poor guy. Yuy is so cold."

"Yeah, Heero's been nothing but mean to Duo recently."

"_Agent Yuy_ and _Agent Maxwell_ can take care of themselves." Une broke in.

"It really is obvious though. That Hee- _Agent Yuy_ is in love."

"I wonder who it is."

"Duo's going to get his heart broken."

"And it was so obvious that Maxwell liked Yuy!"

"How could we not see-"

The door opened and all eyes watched as Duo was pushed out of the office, back first before he door closed in a loud _click_.

"Holy-"

"Oh, my…"

"-Shit."

How could they not notice Duo's appearance. His tie loosened, first five buttons of his untucked shirt undone, jacket pulled low on his arms and back, face flushed, eyes wide, and pants undone.

"He was only in there for five minutes."

"Less!"

"Duo!"

Agent Maxwell turned to the group.

"What happened?"

"Did he get mad?"

"Did you find out who it is?"

Duo nodded, speechless. Slowly a smile curved on his lips.

"Who is it?!"

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all turned to their Commander for approval. Her lips were pursed, not in anger, but in amusement.

"'Bout time." She spoke before walking past Maxwell, clapping him on the shoulder and closing her office door behind her.

"Who is it, Duo?"

The three remaining Ex Gundam Pilots shared a knowing look before following suit behind Une.

"Duo!"

Duo finally made eye contact with the group.

"He's definitely in love."

"With….?"

"Me." He answered.

The silence that filled the room, soon followed by '_oh_'s' of understanding was oddly quiet on this gossip filled day.

"Go Duo!"

"Congrats man!"

"Bow chick a wow-wow."

Duo nodded and smiled and shook hands before he remembered.

"Oh guys!"

The group looked to him.

"He asked if you could keep it down tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The mumbled, the excitement fading already.

The office door opened and Duo was pulled in again.

"What _were_ they being so loud about anyway?" Heero spoke in his ear.

"Just office gossip." Duo answered before planting a fierce kiss on _his_ love's lips.


End file.
